


Wyzwanie

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [34]
Category: How I Met Your Mother, Supernatural
Genre: brak bety, inaczej nie będzie fajnie, ja też, te fandomy tego potrzebują, trzeba znać HIMYM
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grupka osób, siedząca przy sąsiednim stoliku, rozmawiała o czymś przejęta, gdy nagle jeden z mężczyzn zerwał się ze swojego miejsca.<br/>— Ja tego nie zrobię?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyzwanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.  
> Wybaczcie, ale to był przymus. Zobaczyłam tę scenę i nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

Byli całą piątką w barze, kiedy to się wydarzyło.

Grupka osób, siedząca przy sąsiednim stoliku, rozmawiała o czymś przejęta, gdy nagle jeden z mężczyzn zerwał się ze swojego miejsca.

— Ja tego nie zrobię?! — krzyknął wyraźnie oburzony. — Ja?! Sam! — zwrócił się do faceta, obok którego jeszcze niedawno siedział. — Potrzymaj mi piwo!

— Hej, czy on wam nie przypomina… — zaczęła Robin, ale urwała, bo osoba do której chciała go porównać, zniknęła.

Tylko po to, by znaleźć się koło tajemniczego blondyna.

— Jestem Barney — powiedział mu, obejmując go ramieniem. — I pozwól, że nauczę cię jak to się robi. Nie możesz powiedzieć po prostu „potrzymaj mi piwo”, choć to też jest ważne. Po prostu krzyczysz „wyzwanie przyjęte”, okej?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— Koleś, — zaczął. — Kim ty do cholery jesteś?

— Barney Stinson — przedstawił się. — Od teraz jestem twoim nowym, życiowym przewodnikiem. Sposób przyjmowania wyzwań, to była pierwsza lekcja. Teraz lekcja druga: załóż garnitur. Garnitury są super.

 


End file.
